


Re:birth

by chitenwawa



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitenwawa/pseuds/chitenwawa
Summary: 尹斗俊 x 龍俊亨警察AU不快樂的肉慎入
Relationships: Yong Junhyung/Yoon Doojoon
Kudos: 2





	Re:birth

Re：birth

如果有人問龍俊亨有關尹斗俊的一切，他會明確地告訴對方，  
尹斗俊是個膽小鬼。

「請求總部支援，R1分隊請求總部支援。」龍俊亨握著呼叫器，他將懷裡受傷的同仁轉到後到的人身上，站起身來穩住槍支。  
「在支援到之前，你先穩住金浩，上臂小心血應該還沒止住。」他頭也不回繼續發號施令，「其他人在這裡防守，等我和前線的回報。」  
獨自帶隊攻堅以來，龍俊亨一直無往不利，他果斷膽大的作法讓他在進了刑一隊之後，有許多的豐功偉業，像上個月市議員勒贖案就是加在他的績效。  
在情資與三個星期以來的觀察，龍俊亨確定在今天晚上十點碼頭會有一筆很大的毒品交易，跟監這麼久終於要在今天一舉回收之前的苦戰。  
在隊長楊昇昊的許可下，龍俊亨帶隊打算在兩個集團交易的時候人贓俱獲一舉逮捕全部的人，他們確實是在十點左右進行買賣，而龍俊亨的分隊早已埋伏多時，天時地利之下，龍俊亨卻錯估了一件事，就是敵方人數與武器的多寡。  
他們的攻堅行動因為人數不足無法順利結束，在一陣混亂之中有警方的人中彈受傷，他們被迫先撤退，不過在後援的人手抵達之前龍俊亨也不打算退讓，他還守在這裡，把兩票人的去路守住。  
事情後來圓滿落幕，黑暗中的大光束讓躲藏的人無所遁形，支援蜂擁而上，強光刺眼到讓龍俊亨差一點張不開眼睛，他隨後在人群裡發現了一個人，那是他與尹斗俊初相遇的時刻。  
當然這起案子雖然人贓俱獲但龍俊亨心理不是很踏實，一方面是因為他的一時疏忽讓他的同事受傷，一方面是那時的交會，尹斗俊給他的眼神一點都不友善。  
那個戲謔般的表情就像是在嘲笑他，龍俊亨的自尊心強硬地糾著他的內心，他感到相當不舒服。

他還沒搞清楚那個傢伙是誰，至少在刑一隊小隊長楊昇昊介紹出他的名字之前，龍俊亨都以為他是別的分隊裡面調派過來支援的人，除了以後偶爾的調動碰頭外，就可以不用再與對方有所接觸。  
但他天殺的居然是本隊的新進人員，刑一很少會有人事異動因為長官相當不好招惹，大部份的新人會被分去刑三或是刑五，而這個傢伙不知道是打哪裡來的居然能夠一內調就來到刑一，他一定很有本事。  
看看他當時的身手還有像是嘲弄自己的表情確實證明他是個人材，不過龍俊亨覺得他只要做好份內的事情那麼其他的事都與他無關。  
他原本是這麼覺得的，一直到楊昇昊將他們兩個綁在一起––成為搭擋。  
龍俊亨完全不能接受這件事，但是向楊昇昊反應並沒有得到他所設想的可以將人換掉的結果，他也只能摸摸鼻子勉強接受。  
他得知尹斗俊是退於國家特警隊，半軍事的訓練讓尹斗俊的體魄完美，一次在休息室他碰見對方在換衣的場面，線條分明的身體與背上的那一個彈孔道出他過去的輝煌歷史，龍俊亨要自己不要太在意之前他所感受到的，他要自己把尹斗俊當成一個完全的個體，就像在過去完全沒有交集像張白紙般單純。  
但龍俊亨萬萬沒想到，他原本以為的那個尹斗俊，根本就是個偵查時會蹺掉去路邊買冰或是把事情全部都丟給他做的人，這樣的人到底怎麼可以被分派到單位來，龍俊亨百思不解。  
在念警校時就是楊昇昊的學弟，龍俊亨一直把公正不阿的學長也就是現在的直屬長官當作榜樣，也在追求自我實現的那段路上一步一步踏上他所想好的路。  
龍俊亨接收了所有的傳承，他個性火暴會在偵訊時對嫌疑犯動粗在逮捕時險些對罪犯就地正法，但除去脾氣來得太快這點，他是個盡忠執守的好警察，也因為他態度認真所以他受不了他的搭擋居然懶散成性並且吊兒郎當完全不把他當一回事。  
有好幾次他都快要回去寫報告舉發尹斗俊了，就算他已經告訴對方他回去就會投訴，內容是執勤時間偷閒只顧著在有冷氣的地方休息或是一眨眼人就跑不見一兩個小時後才會出現，並且都是一副吃飽喝足的模樣。但就算威脅了也沒用，尹斗俊依然故我，而他這個樣子卻也能夠抓到犯人，他確實是有自己所不足的利落身手。  
龍俊亨沒有看過他開過槍，藏在腰間的USP沒有被扣過板機，但尹斗俊可以用槍託的部份讓罪犯失去意識，他執法時是快狠準但除去那些，看在龍俊亨的眼裡全都是些垃圾行為。

「尹斗俊你不要再混了好嗎？這個案子到現在已經快兩星期了我們什麼都沒帶回去，你到底想怎麼樣？」龍俊亨終於爆發了，炎炎夏日讓他火氣隨著溫度一路往上飆，他視線的遠方那些屋子都已經歪七扭八溶化在熱氣裡。  
他們整個小組共八名在這個據點觀察跟蹤了一星期多，但卻抓不到主嫌，龍俊亨的意思是既然要抓就斬草除根以免節外生枝，但卻怎麼樣都不如心意。  
尹斗俊懶散地抬起頭，他隨意蹲在地上用手掌扇著風。  
「看什麼看？我說錯話了嗎？你就一直蹲在這裡不然就去吃吃喝喝，我沒說錯你少那樣看我。」  
「對。」尹斗俊突然站起了來，「我要去買冰了你要吃嗎？」  
「我、不、要！！！」龍俊亨快氣瘋了，虧他剛才真的有些恐懼，尹斗俊站起來的那瞬間，周圍有些危險的氣場。

他真的感到害怕，這簡直就像白痴一樣蠢。

隨後尹斗俊帶著冰棒回來，對於龍俊亨的碎碎念他也只有回句，「你再念下去也不會有人過來，消息來源或許根本就有誤。」  
「好啊，如果你覺得我的消息有誤那麼何不用你的，如果你的線民比較厲害你有更多的眼線的話我們馬上動身怎麼樣？」  
「小朋友，天氣已經夠熱了你還這麼嗆，你是小辣椒嗎？」  
「哈啊？」龍俊亨從來沒有想過，會有人這樣稱呼他，在刑一課這根本就是不可能的事。  
「小辣椒，還是你希望我稱呼你為蜜糖龍、」  
「你給我閉嘴！」他必須要讓其他人都聽到之前解決這件事，「你，現在就去附近勘察。」  
只見尹斗俊慢條斯理地咬了一口蘇打冰，「你肩線上的星星有比我多一顆嗎？」  
「啊？」龍俊亨低頭看了一下他的短袖T-shirt，隨後他發現尹斗俊是講的是警銜肩章，「兩顆啊。」  
「我在特警隊時是三顆現在跟你一樣，既然你沒多我一條線，我就可以不用聽你的。」尹斗俊樂於看龍俊亨鼓鼓的臉夾又紅又綠的樣子，「真的不要？清涼退火。」  
就像是覺得這樣逗弄對方還不夠有趣似的，尹斗俊又補了一句，「我的線民告訴我，今天賭場公休唷。」

龍俊亨真的受不了了，他向楊昇昊告知並且要求換搭擋，他知道隊長對這種事情本來就不是這麼好說動的，但他沒想到他是以秒速被拒絕。  
果然是因為上一次的毒品交易案惹出來的禍，雖然破案了除了績效外什麼都不會被紀錄在報告上，但他的失誤造成的損傷卻一筆一筆被記在上層的心裡了，楊昇昊為了保全自己的部下，只好讓他們兩個被分在同一組，以降低接下來發生失誤的可能性。  
他深深吐了一口氣，就靠著隊長辦公室的門板外側，迎面走過來的是刑三的李起光，他們在警察大學最後一年因補修彈藥學而結識。  
龍俊亨勉強站好，給了李起光一個笑「怎麼過來了？」  
「幫警蔚送東西過來，就順便過來看看你，你看起不是很好。」李起光的眼睛像是會笑，瞇起來像兩道彎彎的橋，聲音扁扁的卻充滿活力。  
「真的不好。」龍俊亨不諱言，這沒什麼好隱瞞的，不過對於細節的部份他也沒有詳述的必要，「下午不執勤？」  
「上次那個被流彈傷到的小女孩要出院了，我下午打算去看她。」

兩星期前在南十四街發生了持槍搶劫的案子，李起光正好開車經過該處與該搶匪發生扭打，因而誘發搶匪開槍，子彈打穿路旁的消防栓彈殼彈起不偏不倚射向經過這段路被嚇得躲在路邊發抖動都不敢動的小女孩，起光一心急也不顧安全問題他拔槍射穿搶匪的右手掌後制服在地，救護車與警車是一起到達的，小女孩與搶匪都被送進了醫院，女孩的眼睛險些失明，這明明不是李起光的責任他的執法也沒有任何瑕疵但他沒有辦法放著小女孩不管。  
龍俊亨理解那一曾責任感，就像李起光把那個部份攬在身上一樣，或多或少道德層面上會有這種念頭發生，最常有這方面困擾的是執行死刑的法警，以前上課時老師就有提到過，這是為什麼實行死刑時需要三個法警，那是為了要分擔一條人命的重量，那個心理壓力是很大的。  
雖然南韓已經十多年沒有執行過死刑，已經算是個廢除死刑制的國家。

「小心點。」  
「為什麼要小心？我只是去探病。」  
「我怕你買的小熊小女生不喜歡，要我幫你選禮物嗎？」龍俊亨打趣地瞇起眼，看起來就像李起光細長的眼睛一樣。  
他笑了，拍了拍對方的肩膀，或許是能了解龍俊亨的用意，「謝謝你，我沒事的。」  
送走了李起光，龍俊亨也出了局內，再待在這裡那些壓力可能就會纏上他。

聽說後來小女孩相當喜歡李起光送給她的祝福禮物，一隻粉紅色的長頸鹿，龍俊亨納悶怎麼會買得到那麼怪異的布偶，那個顏色完全是奇特。  
不過他分神在別人的事情上也是一眨眼的事，現在他正在埋伏行動，一個菸毒通緝犯最近被通報又在追捕範圍內行動，他們將車子停在疑似通緝犯窩藏地點巷口的便利商店門口，尹斗俊一早已經去跟超商店長打過招呼，他們的車可以一直停在那裡。  
車子裡比外面的豔陽高照好多了，龍俊亨矮著頭盯著旁邊那棟公寓的二樓看，只要一有動靜他們隨時都會衝下車逮人。  
對於跟尹斗俊會一直搭擋到楊昇昊決定不要在整到他的某一天的這件事，他已經看開，雖然尹斗俊的處理公事的行為跟他大相徑庭但最後案子還是順利都解決，基於這點龍俊亨決定以後都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼就好，尹斗俊說的對，自己的官位沒有比他大，其實沒有資格管他什麼。  
他們等了大半天，從早上六點一直在車子裡浪費油到中午，尹斗俊下車買了飯團與飲料，上車塞一份到龍俊亨手上，他彆扭地道謝，從後照鏡看見對方在外面靠著後車箱進餐，龍俊亨也拆開外包裝。  
咬著包餡飯團龍俊亨的腦子卻白成一片，也忘了這時間還是得注意著公寓二樓，只是想著為什麼外面這麼熱那人卻不在車裡面吃呢？  
「該不會是因為我說了跟他在同個空間裡連水都變難喝這件事吧？」龍俊亨突然瘋狂咳嗽他居然被飯粒嗆到，他狂咳一陣纖細的手指連飲料瓶都抓不穩只好隨便夾在雙腿間，終於將卡住的飯粒咳出來後掌心裡面一片狼藉。  
「咳、咳咳，搞什麼。」身邊沒有面紙所以龍俊亨向後座伸長手，才剛抽起被後方玻璃透過的陽光曬得發燙的加油站送的衛生紙，一抬起頭就對上了尹斗俊的眼睛，對方一副“你這什麼蠢樣子”的眼神。  
他馬上將身體卡在前面兩張座椅間的姿勢回收，縮回位置上快速地擦去手上嘴邊的唾液之類的東西，假裝什麼事情都沒有。  
他真的不喜歡尹斗俊那雙看著人就會傳話的眼睛，他以為他是蛇嗎？  
後來尹斗俊上了車又陷入了一陣尷尬，一直到交班的過來換班他們還是沒有逮到人。  
尹斗俊將車開走，出了巷道右轉的主幹道正紅燈，車才剛想打燈往左切入內車道，就聽到右前方傳來了一聲巨響，那個聲響讓他們同時看向那個方向，再熟悉不過了，是槍聲。  
尹斗俊急切地按喇叭開到定點，抬起頭來發現是個農會銀行，龍俊亨立刻跳下車，而駕駛則遲疑了那麼幾秒，當他意識到龍俊亨往發出槍聲的銀行處跑的時候，他大聲地叫喚。  
「喂！你要幹什麼！」  
「裡面有人開槍你還站在那裡幹嘛？」龍俊亨瞇著眼回望。  
「先叫支援你不要輕舉妄動。」尹斗俊舉起手想喚醒對方，不料拿著手機的左手被機車騎士的膝蓋碰撞，一個不小心手機掉落在堅硬的柏油路面，明明是防護材質螢幕卻裂開什麼畫面都看不到了。  
「我手機摔爛了，還有你這樣硬闖不對，龍俊亨你聽到沒？」尹斗俊扯開喉嚨大喊也不管這裡人來人往，他成功停住了龍俊亨，但對方只是從老遠把手機丟給他。  
「你幫我打我先去找警衛，打完電話就他媽的過來不要再站在那裡！」  
尹斗俊看著他，卻無法移動腳步就像有什麼桎梏著他的雙腳讓他動彈不得，他看到龍俊亨不敢相信的神情，最後在四周的吵雜中清楚的聽到了一句。

「你這樣算什麼警察。」

尹斗俊倒臥在雙人沙發上，過長的那一截腿越過沙發尾部踏在直靠於牆角的腳踏車上，在這區的房價太高他只租得起老舊公寓坪數也不大的那一種。  
斜前方的電扇直直地吹著他的臉，熱風吹拂帶不走煩悶之氣，腦袋裡只有下午龍俊亨的那句話一直左進右竄的。

『你這樣算什麼警察。』

在記憶裡，不是深處的地方，也有個人講過差不多的話，那個人是尹斗俊的姐姐，就在不久前。  
在調來刑一隊之前的半年多前，尹斗俊放了一個好長的自排假，有點像是一般公司行號的留職停薪，再往前追溯兩年前他已經訓練好加入國家特警隊。  
特警隊的成立是因為當初世足賽與國際上的恐怖攻擊組織增多，為了保護國家的安危特別成立所屬青瓦臺的機動小組，每年組員維持在一百人出頭，隨時汰舊換新只為了有最好的表現。  
在沒有特別重大的國際活動時，像是區域性的恐怖攻擊或是規模太大的綁架行為又或是當歹徒擁有大批火力的一般刑事案件就為委由特警隊優先處理。  
尹斗俊在該隊值務時期最後一個任務是春陽銀行佐洞分行的挾持人質大案，因為銀行搶匪身上握有大批的火力而且都還是戰爭用的軍事武器，一般員警無法處理的狀況，最後是由尹斗俊在內的三十名特警隊的警員們上場。  
尹斗俊在出任務時顯得有些毛躁不安，不只是佐洞離他們家很近，或許那個豔麗的太陽有加深一些他的心浮層面，但尹斗俊還是先發，他不是負責交涉的那個但位置也位居前方，架好MP5沒有商量的餘地。  
這個事件後來在新聞上以極大篇幅的方式報導，甚至還有以此為衍生的追蹤節目報導，原因除了近年來少見的大批人質挾持事件之外，有人死傷是重點，死者裡有一名孕婦懷有七個月身孕。

她是尹斗俊的姐姐。

當站在前線一眼發現歹徒抓在胸前當作交換條件的人質是他的親姐姐時，他意識裡那些溶在血液裡的訓練全部都被擠出體外，他一瞬間所有的專業都蒸發，只剩下面前那個有可能遭受危險的是他的親人這件事。  
隊員與隊長對他不明就理的失神行為感到不可思議，但進行了與歹徒的協商。警方要求先將老弱婦孺先釋放再答應他們提出的準備好車子的要求，而歹徒再多方考慮之下放出了大部份的婦孺之輩，尹斗俊不滿地對長官表示要他們把現在手上挾持的那個人給放走。  
或許是他的動作過大，一動也不動的女子發現了三十公尺外還隔著透明玻璃的那個人是自己的弟弟，雖然對方還戴著特殊材質的面罩與頭盔，但她確實發現他就是尹斗俊。  
她對著外面大喊不顧身後暴徒的阻止，她大聲地質問他這樣還是不是警察，尹斗俊還沒能消化完姐姐的意思，她就被受驚嚇的歹徒誤以為是要抵抗而開了一槍。  
那聲槍響穿透了尹斗俊的心臟，當他看見姐姐肩上胸前染上了血，鮮紅的色彩像在白色的畫布上自由渲染般快速暈開，彷彿也抽乾了他的血液。  
一場硬丈開打，但人群之中他再也動不了，他記得上星期姐姐對他說預產期的事情，說她將孩子生下來後會帶著小孩去找生父，她打算給他一個驚喜，小孩的父親是個自由攝影師......說這些話語的神情還歷歷在目但姐姐的身影卻在一片混亂中只剩下倒臥的影子，地下一整片的血紅觸目驚心。  
最後這個事件以死亡人數三人與傷者二十多人作結尾，特警隊的正副隊長還因為沒有辦法將死傷人數降低對社會大眾無法交代而下台，本來最有可能升上副隊長的尹斗俊卻也因為這一次的失常而被判出局。  
被判出局指的是升職一事，但他卻把自己從警界除名了。  
明明是個訓練有素的專業人員卻如此脆弱，同時也對生命的脆弱感到不可思議，他再一次感受到大自然的神奇與上帝的殘忍，讓他眼睜睜面對這些事，壓著他根本喘不過氣，所以他在處理完姐姐的後事之後，向上面請辭。  
尹斗俊的請辭沒有獲准，但同意他離開特警隊，他可以調假一直到他想要回來，國家需要像他一樣的人材效忠，長官拍拍他的肩頭這樣告訴他。  
他走了好多個地方，用半年多的時間調整了腳步調整了心態，姐姐最後的那句話他記著，放在心裡很淺層的位置好動不動來翻攪尹斗俊的思緒。  
他終究是個警察，所以他申請歸還，人事單位聽從了特警隊長官的建議，將這個不可多得的人材調入同樣臥虎藏龍的刑一隊，也希望他在那裡能有個好發展。  
但長官並不知道，尹斗俊隱藏了他的實力，只想在那裡做個不違背良心卻也不會感到壓力的小小警察，如果可以他寧願去當最基層的交警，指揮交通之餘開開罰單拼拼績效，汗同樣都會流下來但他自由不少，放他的心靈自由吧。

「我這樣，算什麼警察......」  
尹斗俊從沙發上跳起來，他消極地自言自語，這個夜晚很適合去酒館灌醉自己。

「不行，我真的要殺人。」  
龍俊亨坐也不是站也不是，來回在說好聽精緻其實就是狹小的客廳裡走來晃去，只要一想到下午尹斗俊的行為他就覺得不吐血已經很好。  
雖然他趕到前面保全通知已經報警而且警方真的在三分鐘內趕到現場，那些確實都不是他們的責任，但尹斗俊居然就這樣把車開走了。  
他自己回去局裡事小，重點是他就這樣走了，就算再怎麼樣不是自己職務之內的事，未免也太無情。  
他實在不懂，既然他可以如此不在乎，那初見的那一次為什麼他要用這樣的眼神看著自己？如果那一眼代表的是嘲諷是譏笑他的失誤，那為什麼現在又可以這樣蠻不講義，他到底是什麼意思？  
尹斗俊葫蘆裡賣得到底是什麼？  
龍俊亨蹲在沙發上，他前天才拼命把米白色的布沙發整理乾淨但現在腦子亂思緒打結，想都沒想就連拖鞋帶人在上面跳來跳去，沒多久又跳下來拿遙控器，轉開電視正好播報到下午搶劫案虛驚一場，尹斗俊的臉又出現在面前。  
「我為什麼一直想到那個懦夫啊......」深呼吸，龍俊亨怕他把遙控砸壞了，他稍微平定焦慮的心情，沿著牆垣走回房間，他應該要心平氣和去跟楊昇昊報告這件事，這一次他確定他真的沒有辦法再跟他搭擋下去。

龍俊亨住的地方是個設計感十足的大樓，但因為地段昂貴所以寸土寸金，只有十幾坪大的地方隔了客廳、衛浴室與房間，因為看起來實在太小所以當初在選擇房間色調時他放棄了喜歡的黑色系統一漆成乳白色，並且聽從設計師的建議在可以裝窗戶的牆面全都打成明亮的窗台，這樣視覺上才不會那麼狹隘，住起來會比較輕鬆。  
書桌上堆滿看過與沒看過的書籍與一抬筆記型電腦，電腦右邊有一碟光碟片，龍俊亨閒暇時會看些電影，但由上面已經生灰塵看來最近頗忙碌他一回到家洗完澡就沒什麼時間摸電腦直接睡去：書桌前方就是一整片可以俯看整個城市夜景的窗戶，當初聽從設計師的建議是對的，龍俊亨的家位於高樓層雖然狹小卻擁有這麼好的景致，這讓他住這裡住得甘之如飴一點也不後悔怎麼會挑到這麼小的房子。  
他沒忘記他進房間是為了要拿起充著電的手機，他要打電話給隊長，這時間隊長應該還沒有就寢才對。  
「手機呢？」明明習慣就是一到家就會用電腦替手機充電的，現在在手機座上卻什麼都沒看到，他還在納悶時突然想到下午他把手機拋給尹斗俊的畫面，「該死的怎麼會沒拿回來！」  
家裡是還有一隻沒什麼在使用的室內電話，但龍俊亨在乎的是他手機沒有鎖住就算沒有什麼不可告人的資料在裡面但一想到尹斗俊現在正持有著他他就不舒服，那人一直以來就是把他看光的表情，這麼一來他真的會被看光！  
龍俊亨還在懊惱怎麼辦他沒有記對方的手機號碼就算有室内電話也沒用，突然間他想到只要撥給自己就行了，還有電的話尹斗俊應該會接電話，然後他就要馬上殺去把手機拿回來。  
可惜手機似乎沒電了，一撥過去立刻轉接到語音信箱，他像個洩了氣的皮球就算補充最愛的可樂卻還是振奮不起來，癱靠在沙發上龍俊亨現在一動也不想動，但就像是有人在跟他開玩笑似的，門鈴聲卻在此時大作。

「誰啊？」龍俊亨看了看時間，晚上九點二十分就算是貨運司機也是交給樓下警衛也不會親自上門，這時間會是誰？  
放棄透過對講機觀看，他太忙一直忘記去登記螢幕壞掉的事情，都拖了幾個月老是忘記，不過平時不常有人上門做客對他來講影響到是還好。  
「是誰？」龍俊亨推開門，呆滯了有三秒，在他面前站著的是看起來極不像平常的他的尹斗俊，「怎麼是你？」  
「唔，還你。」  
接過尹斗俊遞上來的手機，當他一開口龍俊亨就發現怪在哪裡，他滿嘴酒味顯然剛剛去喝酒了。  
尹斗俊本來是打算在酒館裡杯威士忌沾個酒味回去好睡一點，但常去的那一間今天高棚滿坐，遂而轉到夜店。在夜店他也是點了杯威士忌，喝了兩杯後隔壁的年青男人拿起菸抽，尹斗俊一聞就知道那個菸不純，他靠過去問他菸草裡面參了什麼。  
對方把他當喝醉酒的門外漢完全不打算答理他，尹斗俊先秀出他的警徽再反手扭過男子的手臂痛得他直呼救命，他的原意不是要抓他所以就算問出了裡面參了微量次等毒品尹斗俊也沒有後續類似逮捕的動作，他只是把男子身上搜到奇怪的藥丸帶走，看著男子依依不捨的神情那一定也不是什麼好東西。  
在夜店裡總是會發生這種毒品氾濫的事情，這一塊到現在還掃蕩不完實在也是失敗，尹斗俊在將藥丸放入口袋時發現內袋裡白色殼的手機不是自己的，這才想到龍俊亨把手機丟給他之後他沒有還回去就發車走了。  
所以他向同事詢問了龍俊亨的住處就往這裡過來，他只是想要送還手機。  
「你......你怎麼上來的？」可能是太驚訝了，導致他話說的不清不楚。  
「喔......」尹斗俊笑了，「我給警衛看警徽他就告訴我你住哪一間了。」  
尹斗俊現在的樣子讓龍俊亨的火氣又升上來，他到底哪一點讓他想喝成這樣，他今天到底做了什麼需要喝得全身酒氣？  
「隨便你怎麼上來，說真的我根本不想看到你，尹斗俊我認為你失去了當警察的資格，就算其他科別認同你的做法但這在刑一行不通，在你敗壞門風之前要不就是改掉你的那些爛習慣要不就是請調，你一點我們該有的精神都沒有你應、」龍俊亨停下碎念，雙眼睜得老大，因為尹斗俊竟然吻了他。  
他沒什麼想法，只是在龍俊亨張張合合他飽滿的嘴唇時，有一種何不吻下去堵住他那些不好聽的說詞的念頭，或許是酒精占據了判斷是非能力的那一塊，尹斗俊順從自己一閃而過的思緒上前用嘴覆住了對方的嘮叨不休。  
龍俊亨的嘴唇就像他所想的那麼柔軟，飽滿厚實的唇辦的觸感是溫熱的，他能感覺到對方口腔裡有著甜膩的氣味與稍早還放縱在味蕾的辛辣不同，尹斗俊追求著更多溫暖的觸感還有甜美的芬方，他輕咬著龍俊亨的上唇，舌頭悄悄地探進他的口腔。  
「唔嗯！！！」龍俊亨被對方嘴裡的酒味薰到有點幌惚，尹斗俊的舌頭塞在自己的嘴裡，舌尖糾結著唾液染濕了嘴角，他差一點將拿著手機的手鬆開，突然間他意識到尹斗俊正在門口強吻他，他用盡全身力氣推開對方，並反手就給他一拳。  
尹斗俊笑著抹去了嘴角的血絲，龍俊亨的力道下得真不小，不過這也是他大意才會讓他揮拳得逞。  
「你是個瘋子。」龍俊亨怒視著尹斗俊並拉上門，但門卻關不起來因為他力氣不及對方，「你幹什麼！尹斗俊你他媽瘋了嗎？」  
「我幹什麼，請教你啊。」尹斗俊一個使力拽開大門，讓龍俊亨差點因為反作用力踉蹌跌入他懷裡，他趁著對方還穩不住腳步時把人推入屋內，順勢帶上兩道門並在口袋裡摸著東西。  
「你這是私闖民宅。」龍俊亨抬起頭，他承認現在的尹斗俊讓他有點膽怯，但他不是被嚇大的，至少要先穩住陣腳。  
「還有呢？」尹斗俊結實的大腿勾住龍俊亨的小腿讓他重心不穩往後方倒臥，他知道龍俊亨有受過專業訓練會反身用手撐住所以他先扳倒他的上半身，尹斗俊單手扶住他並捏住他的下顎。  
龍俊亨覺得很可恥他現在的姿勢扭曲嘴巴還被迫張開，他想還擊卻被揍了一拳眼冒金星，在混亂之際他感覺到尹斗俊往他嘴裡丟了什麼東西並逼迫他吞下去，他一邊咳一邊乾嘔被尹斗俊放開，他跌坐在地上，「你給我吞了什麼？」  
「不知道，我剛剛在夜店沒收的，我猜是強暴丸但我分不清楚是讓人昏死沒知覺的還是......另外一種。」  
「你怎麼可以。」如果真是藥的話那藥效也太快了，龍俊亨覺得手臂開始使不上力，他就連抬頭怒視尹斗俊都覺得艱難，他該不會等一下就要昏死然後慘遭這個男人蹂躪了吧。  
「我警告你，我不會算了的，尹斗俊，我不會算了的。」  
龍俊亨真的很倔強，雖然尹斗俊從來沒有做過這種事但一般情況下被害者應該哇哇大叫或是開始哭泣才對，尹斗俊點點頭。  
「我也不會讓你這樣就算了，記下我私闖民宅，接下來我會強暴你而且還用藥物，我會讓你全部都記下來的。」  
「你......滾開......」龍俊亨掙扎著，他被尹斗俊的兩手從背後穿過腋下拖進房間，隨著離臥室的距離變近他只覺得內心的顫慄在高升「住手...聽到沒有...」  
「喔......好漂亮的景色。」一進臥室一定會映入眼簾的就是那片窗外的夜景，不過他拖著的人應該沒有時間為他的贊賞表示些什麼。  
尹斗俊將龍俊亨丟到床上，落在床上的人立刻採取防護姿勢，但看在尹斗俊的眼裡那不過就是伴家家酒的等級，就算他沾了酒精他有把握對方根本不是他的對手。他瞥見龍俊亨身後的床板是欄杆型的，他笑著爬上床去壓制住了龍俊亨亂踢亂踹的雙腿，左手拉住他的右手牽制著，右手已經拿出手銬圈住龍俊亨纖細的手腕，就算身下人不斷掙扎與吼叫但尹斗俊最後將手銬穿過欄杆並阻隔了他雙手的自由。  
「放開我、放開我！」龍俊亨覺得空氣越來越稀薄他需要用力吸氣才能滿足肺部對空氣的渴望，不知道是激動還是氣溫他覺得身體好燙而且越來越燙，當他用力扭動上半身卻只能讓手銬順著欄杆上下滑動時，他幾乎都要放棄掙脫了。  
尹斗俊依然坐在他的腰上雙腿掌控著對方的軀幹，他低下頭慢慢貼近龍俊亨，看著對方既恐懼卻倔強的眼神，多麼棒的神情，尹斗俊幾乎都想為他鼓掌了。

才兩杯威士忌，他到底是在醉什麼。

龍俊亨厭惡地喘氣，他在尹斗俊靠近時試圖別開頭但卻被強硬地轉回去，隨後方才發燙的嘴唇又覆上來，帶著醉人的酒氣滿佔他的鼻腔，本來就已經快喘不過氣的腦子現在滿滿的都是酒香還有那該死的吻。  
跟方才氣憤的情況有些微不同，他明顯感覺到龍俊亨呼吸急促，原本激動晃動欄杆的手也悄悄暫停，他吸著對方飽滿紅腫的嘴唇，雙手捧著龍俊亨的臉頰托著他的頸子，高昇的體溫讓他的眼神些微渙散；這個激情的吻在尹斗俊將舌頭伸進對方已經閉不太起來的口腔內才宣告開始，他纏著龍俊亨不太靈光的舌頭將他的呢喃悶亨都堵在口中，慢慢引誘著龍俊亨回應著他的熱烈，唾液漫延開來兩人之間濕濕黏黏伴隨著烈酒與汽水的氣味。  
他沿著龍俊亨的嘴角又咬又舔地轉移陣地，或許是氣溫不低但更可能是因為那個不明形體的藥丸所至，龍俊亨的鬢角與頸間已然沁出薄薄的汗珠，尹斗俊伸出舌頭大面積地舔去那些體液，讓龍俊亨扭動著上半身發出不明就理的呻吟。  
「哈啊......」龍俊亨只能努力呼吸，他能看到尹斗俊的頭頂也知道他剛剛親吻自己現在正舔著他的頸項，但那一切都漸漸模糊在視線與意識裡，他頭腦裡亂成一片快要分不出是非對錯，那些前所未有的感受正一層一層破壞掉他的理智，只能抓著欄杆不能自己。  
意猶未盡地重新覆上龍俊亨開啟的嘴唇，那像蜜糖一般讓尹斗俊久久捨不得離開，他睜著眼睛與龍俊亨對視，但對方的目光已經散成反射的光圈，尹斗俊知道那是藥效，推斷對方的反應應該是某種亢奮劑。  
他一邊親吻著龍俊亨手慢慢摸索到他衣物的下襬，大手從側邊探進去果然身體也像臉頰一樣發燙，他感受到龍俊亨身體小小地顫慄，他似乎想講話卻只能在濕熱的吻裡化作一波一波不知所云的發語詞。  
當他的手指捏住亢奮的突起時，龍俊亨突然彈跳一下就像隻待宰的魚垂死的掙扎，尹斗俊親著他的下顎沒當一回事，其實沒有那麼愛接吻只是對方的嘴唇有種迷人的魅力讓他不能自拔。  
龍俊亨稍微從莫名的快意中醒來一點，乳首傳來的快感太奇怪，他從來沒有這種類型觸電的感覺貫徹全身，他拉住欄杆使力試圖讓自己能夠脫離尹斗俊的牽制，但他只是離了牆壁近了一點並不能改變什麼。  
「放開......你放開唔嗯......」龍俊亨不知道怎麼會這樣，只知道當尹斗俊用力捏著他的乳頭時他就快要管不住啟口而出的呻吟，為了保住最後一點自尊他咬住下唇讓聲線更加隱諱。  
尹斗俊將他拖回原位後，掀起他的上衣讓他染著淡淡紅色的上半身暴露在空氣中，低頭時自己的汗滴滴落在龍俊亨的腰上，尹斗俊細細地欣賞著他因藥物而顯得淡紅色的肌膚，不常健身的身體透著些微虛弱的美感。  
將重心壓在他的大腿兩側，尹斗俊壓低身子兩手從龍俊亨的腰側兩際按住往上滑動，就像是推拿時的動作，壓低的頸部靠近他的小腹，舌尖滑過腹部上的細毛，結成珠粒的汗液浸染著龍俊亨的身體，尹斗俊舔過了那些鹽分最後覆住他挺立的乳頭。  
龍俊亨倒吸一口氣，他顯得敏感而發燙的部位被濕熱的口腔包裹住，他還沒能透出其他反應，尹斗俊濕滑像蛇的舌頭已經開始逗弄，龍俊亨被他又舔又咬弄得燥熱不安，壓抑在喉間的快感就要傾巢而出，他努力拱起下半身卻徒勞無功，換來的結果是尹斗俊不安份的手從上半身往下滑動。  
吸吮的水聲刺激著兩人的耳膜，他感覺到龍俊亨的在口中更加綻放，就像是一朵成熟的花卉一樣，他抬起頭來看著龍俊亨倔強的表情，尹斗俊不知道自己怎麼可以這麼下流，酒精已經不知不覺帶走大部份的理智，現在的他就像頭順從欲望的野獸，失控地只想橫衝直撞。  
總算從屈辱的快感中被解放，龍俊亨覺得他的下唇可能在微微滲血他嚐到了鐵味，他的放心只存在不到一秒，很快地他發現尹斗俊在解著他牛仔褲的皮袋扣。  
「尹斗俊，你住手，住手，真的，停下來......」他胡亂想踹人卻無法掙脫對方的力氣，龍俊亨慌張地胡言亂語，他左右扭曲著身體想坐起來卻又被尹斗俊按回原位。  
龍俊亨的彈跳扭動只是讓尹斗俊的節奏被拖慢一點，對整體結果來講並沒什麼影響，他成功地解開皮帶扣並將牛仔褲拉至髖骨處，他還撥了一點時間將自己身上的白色棉衫脫去，汗水從結實的胸腹肌上往下流入了褲頭。  
「配合一點，也許我可以解開手銬。」尹斗俊的聲音聽起來低沉富磁性，但龍俊亨像是什麼都聽不見似的只是不斷地蹬著腿也不管是不是浪費力氣，「看來...要你配合是不可能了。」突然間他一口氣將龍俊亨的外褲與底褲都脫下奮力丟到一邊，隨著褲子落地的聲響可以預期的是龍俊亨劇烈的反應。  
「放開我，混蛋，不要碰我，不要，啊啊不要......」龍俊亨不敢相信他的處境有多悲哀，這一層屈辱已經超過他可以接受的範圍，更讓他難以忍受的是因為藥效還有方才尹斗俊的行為，他的下體竟然脹熱難耐，一想到這全都被尹斗俊盡收眼底他只想去死。  
從來不知道男人的身體也能這麼性感，龍俊亨身體與像起了紅疹一般淡紅色的皮膚有著讓他難以離開視線的魔力，他當然也注意到龍俊亨高聳的性器，他揮過上方的毛髮握住了他的器官，瞬時停下龍俊亨踢人的動作。  
尹斗俊壓著身下的右腿，右手趁勢抓住對方的左腳踝並高舉，「我能找到繩子綁住你的腿，我不想這樣，麻煩配合一點。」  
「我會殺了你，尹斗俊我會殺了你！」龍俊亨害怕恐懼但高傲的自尊心卻不讓他輸給欲望與面前的野獸，雖然他在一開始曾經沉淪一陣子，但深層的快感卻讓他清醒不少，他現在死也不能輸給想要射精的衝動。  
嘴角輕輕牽了一個弧度並放下龍俊亨的左腿，俯向前將卡在龍俊亨胸前的衣物往上撩起，強迫他收起肩膀好讓衣物能夠拉上去，領子卡在頸部露出了整個上半身，他這才注意到原來龍俊亨除了右手之外纖細而美麗的鎖骨處還有一處刺青，尹斗俊看走神幾秒，隨後在龍俊亨悶在衣物裡的吵鬧聲中拉回現實，他有想到如果讓衣物一起遮住他的口鼻可能會有窒息的危險，所以他些微粗暴地將領口往上面翻，最後成了露出口鼻眼睛卻被衣物遮蔽的狀況。  
現在只看得到白色的一片，白衣透著日光燈的光線，龍俊亨上身下體沒有半點遮蔽物全都羞恥地在尹斗俊的視線裡，而他什麼都看不見，他不知道下一步尹斗俊會怎麼對他，龍俊亨感到絕望，他的哭聲已經快從嘴裡洩出，緊抓著鍊條與欄杆的手指已經泛白顫抖，說明他實質的激動與不甘心。  
驀地，龍俊亨感覺到他兩隻大腿被抱住，隨後對方扳開他兩條腿，他正想要反抗但頭部卻感到劇烈的疼痛，這可能是藥效的下一環，但他還沒能在意太多疼痛，龍俊亨突然感到呼吸困難。  
他雖然看不到卻知道尹斗俊將他的雙腿大開並壓著他的膝蓋後方直到碰到床板。  
這不只是下半身抵著尹斗俊的大腿而讓他毫無防備地露出而已，這姿勢嚴重壓迫著他的內臟讓他的呼吸更加不順，被迫往上捲曲的脊椎也抗議著這層無禮，不過龍俊亨最在意的是他門戶洞開的姿勢是多麼恥辱。  
「尹斗俊......」他左右晃動頭，激烈卻慢慢變得無力，「尹斗俊不要！」  
「！！！」龍俊亨睜大雙眼想撐起上半身但他實在把力氣消耗得太多，他踉蹌倒回床上但激動之情不言而喻：因為視線被遮蔽所以身體感官被放大，他明顯感受到他的男性被溫熱的口腔包覆著，搔癢般的點到為止讓他不自覺地蜷曲手臂。  
尹斗俊含住龍俊亨的性器，煽情的氣味也在在扇動他的情欲：他放開了龍俊亨的，只用濕熱的舌頭從上到下輕輕描繪了他的形狀，藥性讓龍俊亨的身體誠實不已，只是些微的觸碰都能讓其不受控制的彈跳，尹斗俊知道那已經到了緊繃的狀態，他原本是想要讓他解放一次，但龍俊亨那倔強的態度讓他玩心大起。  
前端沁出的體液沾濕了尹斗俊的唇部，他向下舔著直到下方因傾倒而向前的囊袋，將球囊含在口腔裡吸吮著，在他輕咬鼠蹊部時，聽到了龍俊亨控制不住暴發的聲音。  
「哈啊、哈啊、放開.....」這層快感太強烈，他的下半身宛如在燃燒一般，熊熊火燄灼傷了龍俊亨的理智，他管不住自己的鼻音如潮水般流洩而出，儘管現在的姿勢壓迫肺部他極度不舒服。  
尹斗俊靈巧的唇舌沒有在那個部位停留太久時間，順著細微的毛髮，他將臉埋在龍俊亨的股間，舌尖抵著皺摺處在每一處折痕留下自己的唾液，他也懶得去翻找有什麼可以代替潤滑液就將就先用著吧：龍俊亨的皮膚很細膩，雖然全身都發熱而呈現淡淡的紅色，但仍能用指腹或是唇齒感受到他的年輕；尹斗俊架著他兩條腿的手不安份地摩擦著龍俊亨的大腿內側，與細碎的水聲以及濕透的而顯淫糜的親吻一起攪亂著周圍的熱氣。  
「唔嗯......」龍俊亨終於受不了，他對現下恥辱的姿勢與可笑的行為感到痛心，他的委屈全都與氣息一起擠在胸腔無法傾吐，壓力與快感卻是成正比地拉扯撕裂著他的理智，他連最後一點尊嚴都快要沒有，無法抑止被咬被舔被侵入的每一寸肌膚傳達到大腦被放大的快樂，所有的矛盾抵觸在心房，他無助又難過。  
在感受到尹斗俊的舌頭用力探進自己身體內部時，該排斥的部份卻緊緊地接納，異樣卻強大的快意牽動著他的性器，龍俊亨於一陣陣的肢體扭曲與抽搐後，他憑空達到高潮；體液釋放的時候，眼淚終於奪眶而出，可悲的是他已經看不到狀況了還讓液體再度混濁面前的散白。  
聽著他可憐兮兮的哭聲，一點都不像平時頤指氣使驕傲又自信的樣子，尹斗俊只看見他胸口劇烈地上下抽動，有可能是氧氣不足也有可能是放聲哭泣後抽動呼吸道。他輕柔地放下龍俊亨的兩隻腿讓他的腳底能踩到床舖還給他自由呼吸的權利，尹斗俊俯向前方親吻著他閃躲到一邊的嘴唇，龍俊亨像個孩子一樣吸著鼻子，卻沒有拒絕他的親吻。  
尹斗俊落下親膩帶著安撫氣息的蜻蜓點水在他的嘴角然後移至鼓鼓的臉頰，最後在龍俊亨的耳邊低語，尹斗俊平時的聲音沒有那麼低沉，卻意外有安定人心或是變相催眠的能力。  
「你現在體內還有藥物，排出來你會好一點。」他沒有等待龍俊亨的回覆，手已經探向方才對方發洩出的體液，尹斗俊將其全部抹在指頭上深向下方，剛才被自己唇舌濕潤過的入口還相當柔軟，手指在外面試探了一下，他將中指埋入龍俊亨的體內。  
龍俊亨輕易地接納了尹斗俊的手指，雖然有些許的排斥感但那只是些微的，對方的指頭在體內的感受很奇特但他卻不能自拔，卻因為羞恥而想要收緊大腿，他夾著尹斗俊的腰部不安著。  
隨著對方哽咽的聲音漸漸被喘息取代，尹斗俊進入他身體裡的手指已經擴充到三根，內部柔軟火熱緊緊崁著他的指頭，藉由一開始的放鬆與精液的潤滑進出已經變得簡單不少，尹斗俊起身並緩緩抽出自己的手指，他解開皮帶扣與褲頭，拉下拉鍊後能看得見腫脹的底褲，此時此刻他是有感覺的，從來沒有試過與男人做愛，但他現在只想要進入龍俊亨的體內。  
並沒有將褲子整個退去他只是將自己的器官從底褲裡釋放出來，他握著高聳的性器抵在龍俊亨的下體，濕濡的前端是天然的潤滑液，斗俊深吸一口氣，把自己埋入了龍俊亨的炙熱裡。  
「啊啊……」這是手指所不能比擬的粗大與熱力讓龍俊亨幾乎要彈跳起來，他扭著上半身只能啟口呻吟，當尹斗俊的男性越往裡面探，他只覺得不管是骨盆或是大腿骨深處的痠澀與麻癢就像有上百隻螞蟻在攀爬般無法忍受；他十指緊緊抓著欄杆或是牆壁以撐起對方緩慢的律動。  
麻癢感慢慢轉移，他覺得胸口又熱又痛現在還有一種搔不到的癢處在糾纏著，隨後是喉間再來是口腔內部，被淚水沾濕的雙眼與雙頰彷彿也深陷難耐裡「求你......救我哈啊、救我......」  
不輕易折服的自尊心卻在此刻全都拋開，這求救的呼喊聽在尹斗俊的耳裡是刺著心臟的，他隱隱作痛著，帶著不捨不言而表。  
尹斗俊在褲子口袋裡面摸出鑰匙，他撥開那團衣物好露出手銬，用些許艱澀的姿勢解開龍俊亨兩手的牽制，隨後也把束在他鼻子上方的衣物取下，龍俊亨不能習慣突來的強光而閉起了眼睛，尹斗俊清楚地看見卡在睫毛上的水珠因擠壓而硬生生滑到耳溝裡。

只不過是兩杯酒精，怎麼會演變成這樣。

龍俊亨將痠痛的兩臂從彆扭的姿態轉成無力地放置，他緩緩睜開眼睛除了映在上方的光影成了一圈圈之外，還慢慢清晰了尹斗俊的臉，是因為眼眶裡還富含流不乾的眼淚所以才看見尹斗俊感覺也在哭嗎，龍俊亨沒有多餘的力氣思考這些，尹斗俊還在他的身體裡面。  
「對不起......」抱著身下的龍俊亨，在他的耳邊不斷地重覆這三個字，停擺的下身再一次律動了起來，緊緻的內部包容著他的巨大，對方在他每撞擊一次就擠出越發甜膩的呻吟不段衝撞他的耳膜刺激著更多欲望的勃發。  
雖然桎梏手部的手銬已經解開但龍俊亨也無法阻擋從內部燒出來的渴望，他喉間乾涸依然能發出濕黏的呻吟，下體深處有個點正在慢慢萌芽，需要尹斗俊更強烈的攻擊，只是填滿根本就不夠他都快要瘋狂了。  
「啊哈......救、救我...」光圈依然搖擺在尹斗俊遮蔽的影子外，龍俊亨語無論次只想要心中那個名為失控的猛獸能得到滿足，他只好用意會用明示地要尹斗俊占據他。  
不能自己地吻上了他紅腫的嘴唇，吸著咬著他的唇瓣吸收了他所有的喘息，龍俊亨本能性地回應著他，尹斗俊一面忘情地吻舔著他一邊讓自己的性器深深埋入龍俊亨的體內。  
隨著進出的速度與力道都漸漸加大，龍俊亨的雙手也不知道什麼時候緊緊扣住了尹斗俊結實健壯的雙臂，他的指尖都要陷入肉裡，濕透的前髮已經不會隨著上下晃動的動作而飄盪，龍俊亨咬著下唇迎接了下一個不同於以往的高潮。  
雖然是些微的，但尹斗俊發現心中有什麼東西正在慢慢瓦解。

不知道到底最後做了幾次，龍俊亨在一次次的高潮下失控尖叫幾乎要叫啞了嗓子，藥物的作用才在許久之後讓他昏死過去。  
「對不起。」  
龍俊亨或許沒有聽見尹斗俊的自言自語，但在有溫熱的水滴不慎滴落在他的臉頰上時，龍俊亨明顯動了一下就像是感受到了什麼。

陽光強烈的照射讓床上的人不適地皺了皺眉，他慢慢睜開眼反射性地避開光源，枕頭上抹著他的汗液，今天依然也是個高溫悶熱的日子。  
龍俊亨全身都好重感覺就像是醒在一個真實的惡夢裡，但他不記得他夢到什麼只覺得全身都很不舒服。  
想抓起手機看時間卻在手臂抬起來時被強烈的酸澀感驚醒，他不明就理地轉頭看著他的肩頭，隨後發現手腕上接近手掌的地方紅成一圈就像被勒紅的痕跡，一瞬間昨天的記憶全部衝向心房。  
他想起尹斗俊闖進來並灌他藥，隨後他被強暴了，被他的搭擋同時也是警察的尹斗俊用這麼卑劣的手段羞辱。  
他全身痠痛尤其以肩關節與髖骨關節最為嚴重，只要一用力就會顫抖的酸澀從患部傳來，龍俊亨勉為其難先翻身趴在床上，再慢慢撐起身子，左腿先放下床確定能夠支撐身體的重量後，他終於把自己弄下床了。  
房間還有望出去的走道已經沒有昨天爭執的痕跡，衣物也全都在身上就定位，要不是肌肉骨頭的痠軟與手腕的勒痕提醒著龍俊亨，他真的可以把昨天的那一切當成一場惡夢。  
只可惜他是真的屈服在藥物帶起的亢奮與尹斗俊的瘋狂裡面，他經歷的這一切都不是一場夢，身為一個男人龍俊亨真的被強暴了。  
每移動一步全身的不適就傳達著這惱人的事實給他，龍俊亨沒心情在家大呼小叫破口大罵，他應該先去思考下一步他該怎麼做，他是該把全身的髒汙都洗去還是留下來當證據？  
當龍俊亨打算走出房間時他瞥見了書桌上的手機，當然更顯眼的是被壓在下方的紙條，他拖著些許不順的腳步走上前，拿起那張紙條。

––今明兩天你先休息，通緝犯那邊我和耀燮過去，等到這個案子結束之後，我會為所做所為負責，對不起。

龍俊亨看著紙條一時之間也不知道該怎麼辦，只好先打去確認今天的出勤狀況，看來昨天手機並不是沒電而是尹斗俊先將他手機關機才拿過來的。他確定這兩天被調了假，有些事情還是該當面講清楚，但他決定他要先去洗去全身的不舒服，就算尹斗俊真的做了天理不容的事情，但龍俊亨似乎嗅得到他字跡裡的悲哀。

在發生事情後的第三天回到組裡，龍俊亨一早就接到通知表示前兩天還在抓的通緝犯真的抓到了，收押立即就獲准又破了一件案子。  
效率那麼高他當然還是表示肯定的，但龍俊亨覺得很煩躁，不單單是因為在肩頸或是腰部貼了太多痠痛貼布導致他噴了一堆香水都蓋不掉那些味道、或是他走路的速度有點跟不上平常更不是刻意用長袖遮蔽手腕的痕跡所至，他覺得不踏實但到局裡又會碰頭，他要怎樣面對尹斗俊，而尹斗俊又會怎麼面對他？  
在這兩天裡，他逼自己不要去想那個晚上發生的事會讓他好一點，但有一點一直在他的思緒裡飄盪揮之不去  
究竟他看到的他感覺到的，是不是尹斗俊的眼淚。  
正走在往刑一課室的方向，在轉彎要去電梯廳時突然被對面走過來的李起光叫住。  
「早啊起光。」  
「不早了，都這時間了。」  
「你連資訊都要跑腿了？」看著李起光抱著一本厚厚的資料夾，從側邊的金邊號碼可得知這是檔案室的資料夾。  
「我是去拿我要的檔案，不是跑腿。」李起光看著龍俊亨眼神突然放軟，「你還好嗎？我是說......你跟尹斗俊是不是發生了什麼事？」  
「為什麼這樣問？」他不認為是尹斗俊去說嘴了什麼，只是單方面對李起光的問題好奇，他是感覺到了什麼。  
「耀燮跟我說他代替你執行追捕行動時覺得他變得好奇怪，一臉沉重跟平時的他不一樣。」  
「起光，我覺得我們不要討論他好了，你知道我不喜歡在別人背後講這些，況且只是同事關係的我們沒什麼發生了什麼事這樣的疑問，那沒什麼事的話我先去找隊長了。」龍俊亨拍拍李起光的肩頭就像平時一樣顯然他忘記了酸澀的肌肉，不過他只是皺皺眉沒讓對方發現他的異樣。  
「等一下，我有個東西覺得你該看一下。」  
把龍俊亨帶到一旁比較偏僻的角落後，李起光翻閱起他手中那個硬皮資料夾，隨後從裡面抽出了一張透明夾後遞給了對方。  
戴著戒指的右手接過了文件，龍俊亨瞇著眼睛看著剪報上的訊息。

––銀行搶匪失控，無辜孕婦慘死，身份為特警隊員家屬。

「剪報，這是剪報但為什麼會在檔案室？」龍俊亨一時半刻還不能理解李起光的用意，但警察局裡面還存著媒體的新聞稿這才令他不解。  
「事實上這整本資訊都是有關於我們內部人員的資料，是內存不外流的資訊，會有剪報是很有可能的，更何況裡面都提到特警隊了。」  
越聽越不對，龍俊亨細看了下面報導內容，裡面提及是半年多前一起很大的銀行搶案，他記得那個新聞但那個時期他正好負責辦另外一起大案子而沒有詳細追蹤，死傷數字還有後續換血動作也是聽聽就忘記了，所以這起事件沒在他記憶力占太多空間。  
現在時間點還有裡面講述的內容，讓龍俊亨慢慢發現了什麼。  
「只有這些嗎？」他翻到後方已經是別的事件，龍俊亨顯得有點心急。  
「資料庫裡面有全部，你要來看看嗎？」  
龍俊亨隨著李起光到了建物二樓深層的資料庫，因為要找的是很大型又很近期的事件所以資訊很多，龍俊亨在電腦上專心地閱讀著每一則報導，但隨著所知的訊息越多他的心情也就越沉重。  
李起光不發一語地盯著龍俊亨，螢幕的藍光切換在他的臉上，他拉著椅子坐了下來。  
「俊亨......」  
龍俊亨抬起頭與李起光對望似乎有話想說，「這個人，家人被殺害的人，」  
「是尹斗俊。不知道你跟他是發生什麼事，但如果不能理解對方的背景的話，就像如果我不了解你的話也不會跟你這麼好了，我不會講話你懂我想說什麼嗎？」  
「嗯。」目光略嫌呆滯的龍俊亨隨便應了聲，他清除了搜尋紀錄後關閉電腦起身，「我知道。」  
目送龍俊亨不穩的背影離開資料室，李起光才慢慢站起來。  
「我在幹嘛啊......」

龍俊亨的腳步有點沉重，他剛剛好像一下子吸收太多東西，胸口悶悶的很不舒服，他走到盡頭等待電梯上來，他還要上七樓面對隊長最好先收好他的情緒，但他如果面對尹斗俊的話呢？  
一號電梯門打開，龍俊亨走進去後抬起頭硬生生發現，裡面唯一的那個人就是尹斗俊，他轉過身讓電梯門緩緩關上，看著裡面七樓已經被按下去了。  
密閉空間裡面只剩下冷氣的運轉聲搭配著穩穩的呼吸偶爾的一點聲音，安靜得就連吞嚥的聲響都能聽見。  
「我來辭職的，然後你可以抓我走，我都認罪。」  
抵達七樓電梯門開啟，尹斗俊率先走出去而龍俊亨尾隨在後，他們沒走超過三步龍俊亨便抓住尹斗俊的手腕，「你說什麼？」  
尹斗俊轉過身，他右邊是一整片的玻璃一直繞到走廊的盡頭，面向他的陽光刺眼使得尹斗俊不得不瞇起眼。  
「我說，我會為我的所做所為負責。」  
「這什麼狗屁負責？尹斗俊你說什麼廢話？！」  
「除了這個我還能做什麼，你要打我打到爽的話也可以，你等我從隊長的辦公室出來後，想怎麼樣我都願意接受。」  
尹斗俊這樣失志的說話態度讓他很難過也很生氣，他把所有的事情都講得那麼無關緊要，他的警察生命被弄的一文不值，他怎麼對得起他自己，還有他的姐姐。  
「你過來。」也不管自己身體上存在的不方便，龍俊亨拉著尹斗俊往轉角走去，通過轉角的長廊再走幾個階梯上去後是一個室外空間，那是一個類似小陽台的地方在辦公室內又想抽菸或想呼吸新鮮空氣時大家就會往每層樓的這個地方過來。  
「我告訴你，你以為你在負什麼責任，事實上這只是逃避，你以為不當警察後事情就會解決嗎，不會，不管是發生在你身上的事或是你對我做的事，都已經過去而已都已經成為事實，換個頭銜而已什麼都不會改變，我就算揍你一頓消氣之後那、那些事還是存在，但我都能站在你面前面對你了，你怎麼會不行，尹斗俊你怎麼會不行！？」  
尹斗俊怎麼會不知道他在激動什麼，只是龍俊亨皺著眉頭的樣子讓他難受，他甚至覺得激動的情緒下眼眶裡好像都能看得到液體。  
「你為什麼不回話！」  
「我現在只會講對不起，但我覺得你聽了會生氣。」  
「對我超級生氣，你怎麼可以什麼都不提，家人的事我覺得很遺憾我沒資格講什麼但因為那樣你就沒辦法面對銀行搶劫那你也太懦弱，我雖然今天也在想要怎麼面對你這個王八蛋，說不定我也會逃跑但我現在就站在你面前，我還是很想揍你幾拳但我站在這裡，你知道我在說什麼嗎？面對，你要面對而不是一直逃，你明明是那麼有實力的人卻讓我誤會你，你不但自私而且又懦弱，尹斗俊你王八蛋.....你是天殺的王八蛋。」  
上方一架直昇機正好飛過，吵雜聲正好放他們一點時間的空白，當規律的扇葉聲越來越遠後，尹斗俊慢慢開口。  
「當你想保護的人在你面前倒下來就是因為你一秒的失誤時，很難不把那些排山倒海的指責攬在身上，一直到現在我還會想到她對我說產檢的事情，她會做奇特卻美味的拌飯而我連麻油要加多少都一直忘記問，等我發現時她已經倒下了，很痛，這裡很痛。」他左手輕輕放在左胸前，「因為我的懦弱造成人命的死傷，我說服自己回到警界但是我在同一個地方還是卻步了，而且我還對你......這樣的我該怎麼留下來，我沒辦法說服我第二次。」  
「你沒救過人嗎？你救的人不值你留下來嗎？為了那幾條人命你要陪罪你應該把命賣給這裡自私鬼，你這麼想要被逮捕的話也不用跟隊長說你要離職。」龍俊亨將腰間的手銬快速地取出來，他粗暴地扣在尹斗俊的左手上並把另一邊銬在空間的欄杆上，「這樣你就被抓了，我以欺負世人的罪名逮捕你，在這邊曬曬你的腦袋看能不能清醒一點。」語畢他推開玻璃門走下階梯，在大家都看不到的角落他差一點就哭出來了，事實上龍俊亨並沒有發現他臉上真的有液體滑落。  
「媽的我哭屁啊......」坐在第二格階梯上，龍俊亨胡亂抹去臉上的淚痕。  
原本以為時間差不多了被他處以曬太陽刑責的尹斗俊就會自己進來，但待了大半天也沒人下來，他只好回去看，只見尹斗俊蹲在地上他臉上的汗拼命的冒出來。  
「你他媽沒有鑰匙嗎？」  
「我沒有雙鎖的，不知道丟去哪兒了。」  
「真是。」龍俊亨上前蹲下來，沒好氣地替對方解鎖，還想說什麼突然聽到廣播器大作，內容是要刑一隊所有成員立刻集合。  
他收起手銬立即站起身，並轉頭看著也站定的尹斗俊，「要快點回去了，辭職的事情你就放一邊吧。」  
他們快速地經過長廊並轉彎往目的地前進，「不過這不代表我原諒你了，在我原諒你之前你都要繼續待下來，明白？」

「嗯，明白。」尹斗俊沒有告訴龍俊亨，他的眼皮看起來腫腫的，但是卻讓他心裡的某個地方暖和了起來。

尹斗俊的行事作風還是一樣，打打鬧鬧就像什麼事情也沒發生，當然龍俊亨也沒有再跟隊長提及要換搭擋的事情，最後是因為改組關係他們兩個才從那層關係被分離，回到一開始的兩個個體。  
龍俊亨有點不習慣，或許是因為那個隔閡消失之後他們之間好像變得更能夠溝通，不需要說話也可以的那一種；面對尹斗俊的豐功偉業越來越多的現下，有人曾開玩笑地問道龍俊亨對這件事情有什麼看法，大紅人或許就要換人了可是一件壞事。  
龍俊亨知道他會說尹斗俊不過就是個膽小鬼，有什麼好怕的，但他確實也知道有些事情正在改變。

膽小鬼獲得了重生的機會，而龍俊亨也是。

＊Fin＊

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年舊文重發  
> 斗龍是我逝去的青春  
> 有緣人會能看見這篇文的。


End file.
